


Malandro

by SSMinos



Series: Ducktales [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, The Three Caballeros (1944), Ze carioca (comic)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: más de las locuras en la que José y Néstor se ven envueltos esta vez metidos en el lugar en donde no debian





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://orig00.deviantart.net/8b9c/f/2018/007/7/3/jose_and_nestor_by_grayhill-dbz8yve.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, más que nada esta es la versión de José (Ze) de los comics, así que se que no muchos estarán familiarizados con esa actitud de él, sobretodo porque tiene la imagen de ser solo "una persona suave" de los cortos.
> 
> Es un maldito (e hilarante) y siempre Néstor se ve involucrado en alguna de sus locuras, también Néstor es el mejor amigo de la infancia de José y siempre se le ven a los dos juntos, Néstor a diferencia de José si se preocupa por conseguir Un trabajo aunque siempre lo sacan a patadas del puesto o lo despiden (por culpa o no de José, da igual, el cuervo tiene mala suerte)  
> Pedro es un perro (rima!) y es el vecino de José, no se llevan bien pero con el tiempo aprendió a convivir con José (lo único que les separan es una cerca de madera) José tiene una obsesión con los mangos y siempre por el hambre intenta robar una de los mangos de su vecino. También es tío de dos niños de nombre Zico (Nicolae) y Zeca (José Carlo), no es una figura parental ejemplar.  
> Ellos viven en una favela de nombre Xurupita, si, son pobres, una visión muy pero muy distinta a como se puede retratar a la familia de Donald y Panchito pues el gallo es un errante pelegrino, el tipo para poder viajar es obvio que tiene dinero en el bolcillo 
> 
> Bueno, esas son pequeñas cosas que se ven en el comic

 

CAPITULO 1

Si hubiera otra palabra para describir a José Carioca era probablemente como un gran buscador de problemas, el malandro era casi tan bueno para meterse en líos y sobre todo capaz de salir de ellos que parecía ser un don aunque terminaba regresándole el karma dándole una lección (o tal vez no) de las consecuencias y ahí se encontraba José, con aquella sonrisa nerviosa pero descarada de su persona, su gorra al ras de los ojos azules mirándole con cierta cautela con una habilidad vertiginosa que incluso se podría a llegar de dudar que el papagayo fuera ser así de calculador, era engañoso e inesperado, el líder de la pandilla que era una gran guacamaya roja no mentiría de decir de que el papagayo era atractivo pero eran más las ganas de poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del problemático malandro y ahorcarlo como si no hubiera un mañana por todas las tonterías que se vio involucrado.

La gran guacamaya miro de reojos al cuervo paralizado del miedo, aquel pobre diablo que era un gran amigo de José y que también por crueldad del destino tenía que terminar dentro de las estupideces del atolondrado papagayo, el líder sintió pena por el cuervo.

-oh Velhe por favor, podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de tanta violencia-

La guacamaya torció el gesto contemplando al papagayo con desdén.

-que es lo que buscas aquí Zé-

La mirada azulina de José recorrió a los guachos armados y luego fingió meditar.

-te pido tiempo-

-¿tiempo de qué?-

-te pido tiempo para Néstor Maradona, Velhe, es todo lo que pido, tendrás tu dinero tienes mi palabra-

-¿tu palabra? ¿Es acaso que me estas tratando de tomar de las plumas, Zé? Tienes una reputación dudosa de tomar en serio tu palabra-

Tras el breve silencio José asintió con lentitud la cabeza.

-tú y yo nos conocimos desde niños, crecimos juntos en las calles… ¿mi palabra alguna vez te ha traicionado?-

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por un largo tiempo hasta que uno lo rompió.

-me conoces, eres un hermano para mi, sabes que llegare a cumplir mi palabra… solo necesito que me permitas que me lleve conmigo a Néstor y durante tres semanas obtendrás tu dinero-

-una semana-

-dos, es más que suficiente-

Aunque no lo demostrara el cuerpo de José se estremeció gritando en sus adentros cuando la gran figura de la guacamaya avanzo tranquilamente hacia él, tan cerca que por el rabillo del ojo José podía divisar el arma oculta entre la chaqueta de cuera de aquel jefe de narco.

-y cuando tu tiempo se acabe y no obtengo mi dinero ¿Qué harás? O ¿Qué piensas lo que te haría a ti y a tu amigo?-

Con una temeraria que Néstor nunca había visto en su amigo, viendo como José le sonreía al diablo en persona con total despreocupación en incluso con coquetería.

-si me das esas dos semanas de tiempo entonces conoceremos la respuesta-

-no tientes a mi paciencia, Carioca-

-tendrás tu dinero-

Con un gesto del jefe uno de los guachos empujo a Néstor hacia adelante con brusquedad haciendo que cayera de rodillas, con el corazón bombeando como loco el cuervo recobro un poco la compostura y tambaleante se acerco a José quien sin pensarlo lo ayudo a mantenerlo en pie.

Cuando llegaron al acuerdo establecido dejando en claro el lugar en donde realizarían la entrega y la hora, Velhe tomo del brazo a José deteniéndolo de que diera un pie fuera de la puerta y con rudeza lo hiso retroceder confrontándolo cara en cara.

 Velhe sonrió al ver la reacción que había provocado en el papagayo, aquel semblante de terror en la bonita cara.

-esta será tu última vez, cotorrito, la última y olvídate que puedes volver a tener otro favor de mi parte, no habrá una próxima-

José contuvo la respiración y aun cuando él y Néstor estuvieron lejos de aquella parte de la Favela el sentimiento de pavor aun yacía dentro de ellos con el frio sudor caerles humedeciendo las plumas de sus frentes.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ese dinero?-la voz de Néstor era apenas un hito, tembloroso y la expresión afligida.

-no te preocupes… tenemos tiempo para resolver eso-

-tiempo… tiempo… ni siquiera tenemos tiempo suficiente-

-Nes… confía en mí, saldremos de esta-

-¿¡cómo!?-la desesperación delatando su voz volteando hacia el papagayo quien solo permaneció callado-¿¡como dime cómo?! Van a llenarnos de plomo, Zé, estamos muertos-

-…-miro fijamente a Néstor y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su pico-tengo la idea perfecta, Nes…-y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del cuervo-esta idea es de las mejores que he tenido pero vamos a necesitar un lista para nuestros materiales antes de poner todo en marcha-

-esto… esto-Néstor se aparto del agarre-esto no hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras metido con esos esbirros-

-¿disculpa?-

-no te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de lo que hablo, tu sabias en lo que nos estábamos metiendo y aun así ni te indignaste en contármelo hasta que me tomaron preso, Zé-se paso las manos a la cabeza nervioso-¿Cómo demonios termine con una carga de droga que era de ellos? ¿Cómo demonios termine siendo el puñetero mensajero?-

José rodo los ojos, restándole la gravedad de la situación como el vil irresponsable que era.

-perdón, lo siento, ¿qué más quieres que diga?-

Néstor lo miro y lo miro y lo miro y luego grito.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insufrible?!-

-¿acaso insinúas que no comprendo la gravedad en la que estamos metidos?-

-¡tú me involucraste!-

-y lo siento Néstor, me ti la pata-

-¡no es suficiente!-

Y por primera vez desde que Néstor había visto vio la actitud de enfado e irritación en el papagayo sacado a flote.

-bien de acuerdo, nos jodi ¿bien? Nos jodi a ambos y terminamos por mi culpa atrapado en un agujero de mierda metidos accidentalmente con los narcos ¿Cómo iba a saber que estamos transportando un cargamento contrabandeado? Fue una putada de mala suerte pero por lo menos Velhe fue comprensible-

-¿comprensible? ¿A eso llamas una actitud comprensible?-

-ve el lado positivo de esto, estamos vivos-

-¿y por cuanto tiempo, eh?-

José aparto la mirada a un lado, reconociendo aun más el remordimiento de culpa.

-si bien… fue lo único que se me pudo ocurrir en mente-

-dios…-Néstor se estrego el rostro con ambas manos-bien… bien, bien… ya estamos metidos en este embrollo ¿Cómo es que planeas el cómo recaudar todo ese dinero en tan poco tiempo, Zé?-


	2. Chapter 2

 

Haciendo uso de las habilidades artísticas de su sobrino Zico, José miraba con gran satisfacción el cartel entre sus manos.

-¿es esta tu maravillosa idea?-

La mirada oscura y cautelosa de Néstor miraba el poster, leyendo en alto la leyenda en grandes letras.

-festival musical de la favela Xurupita-

-es solo un borrador del como quedara el cartel, aun necesita algunos toques más de arreglo-

-… ¿y quieres tienes de artistas postulados para el evento?-

-artistas locales por supuestos-

-…-

-oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, esta es una excelente idea salida de la manga-

-no creo que con los músicos locales podamos recaudar lo suficiente-

-eso es porque aun necesitamos tener una estrella principal, una cara para nuestro cartel-

Con tono ciertamente sarcástico Néstor soltó.

-¿y a quien será? ¿Gilberto Gil? ¿el dúo Jorge y Mateus? Y por cierto con qué dinero les pagaríamos para tal logro-

-obviamente nosotros incluyendo-sonrió con la arrogancia en alto-no es por presumir que soy un bueno músico pero es cierto que se necesitara de un gran talento que pueda atraer la atención, con nosotros no basta-

-ni alcanza-

Aunque era verdad parte de lo que José decía, no eran tan malos músicos, aunque el mayor fuerte del papagayo era el baile y no la música y Néstor era bueno solo en los deporte podría manejar con decencia el tambor, pero también estaba la mala reputación de ellos en su propia favela, no de hecho, por todo Rio de Janeiro, no podría ser una buena opción.

-¿y entonces?-

-Francisco Quintero Gonzales o mejor conocido como Panchito Pistoles será la cara de nuestro concierto-

José sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del cuervo.

-¿sorprendido? Me tome la molestia en estos dos días en localizarlo y hacerle la invitación, es un buen amigo mío y con gusto lo acepto, aunque claro ocultando la verdadera naturaleza del concierto-

-¿te refieres al mismo gallo loco que nos acompaño en el mundial de futbol? ¿el mismo?-dijo con un poco de duda-no sabía que él fuera músico… o famoso-

José lo miro con una expresión que decía “¿estás de broma?” pero luego hiso un gesto pensante, tarareado en el proceso.

-bueno si… no es tan conocido, sobre todo aquí en Brasil, pero si es un gran cantante muy versátil-

-¿y estás seguro?-

-oh por supuesto, recuerda que este es un evento artístico solo hay que hacer la suficiente propaganda y buscar en buen establecimiento y reunir más invitados, no te preocupes el cómo le pagaremos, lo que importa es la recaudación del dinero de esos esbirros-

-¿esbirros?-

La sangre se les helo a ambos con la mirada fija en el frente y con lentitud giraron hacia atrás, encontrando la expresión enajenada de Alfonso, los expectantes ojos verdes del pato blanco los miraba alternando entre el papagayo y el cuervos, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar y ser testigo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, era el único pensamiento que corría por José y Néstor solo quedaba en blanco…

Pero por una extrañeza José se tranquilizo así mismo diciendo para sus adentro que Alfonso era un imbécil.

-no esbirros idiota, pirotecnia he dicho-

El pato blanco lo miro con confusión.

-pero… estoy seguro que dijiste esbirros…-con cierta duda en su voz.

-hay Alfonsinho, necesitas arreglar ese aparato auditivo ¿Cómo crees estar escuchando cosas que no son?-el pato ladeo la cabeza con confusión pero al final asintió con la cabeza y no muy discretamente frunció el ceño y se llevo la mano al aparato se su oreja con una expresión de extrañeza mirando al papagayo-En fin, Nes y yo estábamos hablando sobre conseguir fuegos pirotécnicos para un evento que estamos organizando por Xurupita-

-¿en verdad?-con aquello José consiguió atraer la atención del pato blanco hacia otra cosa-¿un evento de caridad?-

José le robo la palabra a Néstor con una sonrisa de inocente.

-sí, de caridad de muy buena fe ¿de casualidad tu grupo de samba estaría dispuesto como candidatos invitados de la localidad?-

-oh, por supuesto que estamos libres, solo tengo que avisarle a Jorge y…-el pato hiso un gesto de extrañeza, recordando el porqué de su presencia en la casa del papagayo-por cierto, Pedrao me envió por algo, me estuvo preguntando que de casualidad no tomaste sus manteles y las cuerdas del tendedero-sonrió el inocente en cambio el cuervo y el papagayo sabían que ese no era el tono con el cual el vecino de José se había dirigido muy “amablemente” a cierto malandro.

-no, no las tome-mintió el desgraciado, ignorando que dichas mantas blancas estaban ahí mismo en la mesa a un lado de ellos-y dile a Pedrao que lamento mucho de esa noticia de sus sabanas-

-manteles-

-es lo mismo como sea-hizo un ademan con la mano como restándole importancia-debió haber pasado ese hippie del saxofón quien se las llevo-

-¿Saúl?-

-si-sonrió con complicidad el papagayo-lo vi hace unos momentos por la ventana, a ver si lo alcanzas porque creo que lo vi cargando con unas sabanas blancas-

Despidiéndose de ambos Alfonso corrió a paso de trote a ver si alcanzaba al dichoso de Saúl mientras Néstor miraba feo a José.

-¿era necesario eso?-

-no podemos dejar que se vaya directo que le chifle todo a Pedrao, nos jode el plan, al cabos que termine de dar la vuelta buscando al hippie se le olvidara de lo que hablamos aquí-

Al cuarto día José y Néstor habían decidido pasar en bares y demás club dando la invitación a los artistas de incluirse dentro de su cuerpo festivo, muchos dudaron puesto que no vieron con muy buenos ojos que José Carioca estuviera involucrado en un evento de caridad, cuya noticia se había esparcido por parte de cierto pato blanco bocón para mala suerte de José, así que tuvo que inventar que el evento era de “caridad”, y otro por su parte aceptaron la invitación de participar en el evento puesto que el mismísimo papagayo malandro si formaba parte de la comunidad artística de Rio, por lo que la opinión sobre José se dividía  de manera muy proporcionada.

Al tener la lista con los nombres de los participantes José se la paso a su sobrino Zico para que lo implementara dentro del cartel, el niño recorto las hojas acomodando todo en una pancarta de gran tamaño haciendo un stencil y finalizo usando pintura en espray teniendo ya la muestra final del poster.

-tío ¿para donde ira el dinero de la caridad?-

José miro al niño con un breve silencio.

-para la protección, Nicolae-

-¿protección?-

-sí, protección-

El niño frunció el ceño sentándose recto en el asiento.

-¿protección de qué?-

-protección ambiental ¿Qué más?-

-…-Zico entrecerró los ojos pero no menciono palabra alguna, recogiendo mejor los restos de su trabajo, mirando de reojos a su tío admirando el poster y susurrando pese que era muy bajo y con cierta distancia el niño alcanzo a distinguir un “se lograra, esto se lograra”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo es un poco corto :)  
> y aparece finalmente Francisco!!! amo a ese gallo cantor

 

José yacía con una cara de sufrimiento.

-no tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que Pedrao pudiera poner un puesto de mangos-

El cuervo se tallo la barbilla fingiendo pensar.

-déjame adivinar ¿arreglar su cerca y pintarla?-

De manera infantil José le enseño la lengua al cuervo quien sonrió divertido.

-pues te diré que no nos fue tan mal, tenemos a dos músicos locales muy conocidos que están interesados-le extendió la hoja de apuntes al papagayo-Saúl fue el primero ¿no te imaginas? Creo que le debes una disculpa-

-si eh... Eso lo hare al final-Néstor le remedo con todo y gesto-¡hey! Vi eso-

-Vallard me localizo y se veía muy interesado también en dar dos funciones pero quiere algo de paga-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-pues… viendo con lo que se podría sacar con la venta de los mangos podríamos verlo-

-con ellos no es suficiente…- se mordió el pulgar, leyendo los nombres de la lista-¿Por qué tachaste en pendiente a Heriberto?-

-tiene pendientes con otros tres club en la semana, no estaba seguro de asistir-

-¿en serio? ¿solo a Vallard y Dante son los más famosillos?-

Néstor le miro con cierto nerviosismo.

-cuando oyeron que era tu el organizador como que fue un botón que digiera “peligro”-

-oh genial-aventó la hoja y el pobre de Néstor tuvo que hacer una hazaña para atraparla ya que ahí tenía todo los datos y apuntes, evitando que callera al suelo enlodado de la calle-ahora resulta que soy un espantapájaros-

-¿oye a dónde vas?-

-a ver si puedo convencer a Rocha de que me dé un pequeño préstamo-

-¿no hablaras en serio? Oye ¡espera!-fue corriendo detrás de él.

 

 

La vieja ave tucán blanca le miro con recelo para luego acomodarse los lentes de sol con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-no-

La sonrisa de José desapareció.

-pero señor, por favor es para un bien mayor-

-mi respuesta es clara-

-¿quiere negocias una parte?-

-¿de ti? No gracias-

Su futuro suegro le estaba ignorando y Atila desde el lado del asiento de su dueño le gruñía al papagayo, odioso perro, pensó José pero algo capto el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, dando una increíble actuación arrodillándose y juntando sus manos, Atila ladro y José le miro feo antes de poner una cara de pesar, Rocha le miro con extrañeza y Néstor ladeo la cabeza no captando lo que pasaba.

-señor Vaz, le pido no… le ruego, necesitamos un poco de ayuda para pagar un templete para nuestros músicos, ya que estamos ausentes de un poco de gastos-

-y los bocadillos-

-eso también-

-¿no aceptaras un no de respuesta?-casi gruño aun sin mirarle-vete-

-¡papá!-

Rocha prácticamente casi caía de la silla volteando a ver a su hija claramente indignada, mascullando una maldición mirando feo al papagayo quien sonreía un poco perverso dándose cuenta de la trampa.

-cariño ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?-

-papá ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Zé y Néstor vinieron aquí para contar con tu ayuda-

-vamos cariño ¿no creerás las palabras que dice este maladro? Solo viene a lo de siempre, sacando dinero-

Cuando Ro miro a Zé solo vio la expresión de abatido del pobre papagayo, negando con la cabeza como pobre palomilla indefensa, recriminado injustamente por el suegro.

-juro que mis intenciones son buenas, estabas recaudando fondo para un evento de caridad-

-Un evento de caridad para los niños-

¡¿Qué?! Ese fue el grito interno de José quien solo seguía sonriendo.

-sí, para los niños-

-de la escuela de nuestros sobrinos-

José tuvo que reprimir el querer darle un codazo al cuervo.

Rocha arqueo una ceja inundado de intriga e incredulidad.

-¿evento de caridad de ti? lo creería de cualquiera menos de ti-peor mira Néstor-bueno, tal vez si de parte de Néstor, no de Zé-Rocha pensó entrecerrando los ojos mirándolos a ambos-ese es un buen gesto altruista ¿Qué les llevo a iniciar esto en primer lugar?-

-se que usted señor no está al tanto del estado de la primaria de Xurupita como nosotros y también tenemos pensado en arreglar la cancha de futbol que es solo un barranco de basurero-

“Néstor cállate” pedía a gritos José con las manos temblorosas, no podía hacerse la idea de que una noticia así volara a cada rincón de la favela pero para su pesar Néstor seguía hablando robándole la palabra.

-mi principal motivo es Robín-Néstor se llevo la mano al pecho con una total sinceridad que José no pudo distinguir si era una actuación o no-no tengo mucho para darle algo mejor pero pensamos que esto puede ser un buen cambio, por lo menos ayudar a los niños-

Los Vaz se veían sorprendidos ante las palabras del cuervo.

-¿es cierto eso?-Rocha miro al papagayo.

-bueno…-bajo la mirada huyendo de la mirada del ave mayor-se que no soy el indicado para hablar pero… me preocupo por Zico y Zeca, a mi manera-murmuro lo ultimo con pena.

En parte era cierto, luego de lo que había hecho la desgraciada de su hermana, José había abandonado todo por esos niños, había abandonado su sueño para poder criarlos sacándolos de la calle.

Al estar sumido entre sus pensamientos se sobresalto por el repentino abrazo de su novia.

-oh Zé, no sabía que te sentías así-con ambas mano tomando su cara y besándole la frente-con gusto puedes contar conmigo-

De reojos José miro a Rocha, encontrando que la incredulidad y su desde se habían suavizado de su semblante.

 

 

No lo podrían creer, cuando menos lo pensaron tenían a varios participantes interesados en el festival musical, incluso varias caras que no pensaron que llegarían a estar presentes en aquella parte tan humilde del barrio dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Néstor… dime si esto es un sueño-

-no lo creo, realmente está pasando-

El rostro de ambos se iluminaron.

-¡estreche la mano de Ronaldinho!-

-¡¡dios mío!!-

-¡nunca me lavare esta mano!-

-¡¡dios mío!!-

Le valieron un comino la donación generosa del futbolista, estaban completamente en las nubes por estrecharle la mano a su ídolo viendo estrellitas y todo de color de rosa.

Zico y Zeca tuvieron que tomar el lugar de sus tíos tomando los datos de los participantes y las donaciones que les llegaban ya que todos en la villa habían escuchado de la recaudación decidiendo a poner de su parte aunque fuera muy pequeña, iba en aumento con forme venían otros.

-oye hermano, creo que se tendrá que poner el templete haya en la área de la cancha-dejando la lista del veinteavo grupo de músicos-son muchos… creo que vamos a necesitar más bebidas-

-esto ya es un concierto-

Luego una sombra paso por arriba de sus cabezas y miraron al cielo divisando un rectángulo extraño acercándose hacia ellos, para la sorpresa de ambos niños un gallo sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con un estilo muy bohemio con un sombrero norteño yacía arriba de lo que parecía ser un “tapete” volador con una guitarra detrás de la espalda, levitaba sobre el patio en frente de la humilde choza.

El gallo les empezó a… ¿a gritar? ¿o así hablaba? Los niños se vieron confundidos y un poco de temor se miraron entre si, volviendo la atención hacia el gallo.

El gallo del sombrero norteño bajo del sarape de un salto y tras un parpadeo el sarape cubrió al gallo convirtiéndose en un poncho, acomodándose el sombrero al ras de los ojos el sonriente sujeto avanzo hacia Zico y Zeca volviendo hablar en el ajeno dialecto.

-ah…-Zeca tocio mirando a Zico-creo que es otro participante-

Zico sin dejar de ver aquel alto sujeto extendió la hoja, él parpadeo tomando la hoja y con un gesto curioso para ellos ladeo la cabeza a un lado, muy típico de los gallos para luego clavar los filosos ojos ámbar en los niños, volviendo hablar.

Zico y Zeca se pusieron nerviosos, no sabiendo que hacer.

-¿Qué idioma está hablando?-dijo Zico a su gemelo.

-yo… no lo sé, creo que habla como los argentinos pero ese no es el acento argentino-

Francisco frunció el ceño meditando y luego se le ocurrió una idea, probando con el ingles, siendo Zico el único capaz de entenderle, aunque fuera lo básico.

_-¿you uncle is here, kid?-_

_-¿eh… you.. you know him?-_

El gallo se emociono.

 _-oh is great, you can do understand me and of course I know him, I am old friend-_ Francisco sonrió de una manera encantadora _-¿José is in the house?-_ pronuncio el nombre del tío de los niño con un acento muy fuerte, casi golpeado.

-Zico… ¿qué es lo que dice?-

-está preguntando por el tío Zé-

 _-¡yes! José Carioca, oh and excuse me, I forgive that ¿where I put my modals?-_ rio con júbilo, quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo en el pecho con total humildad e dando una leve inclinación hacia adelante _-my name is Panchito Pistoles, maybe you uncle said something about of me-_

Zico hizo un gesto como “O” finalmente comprendiendo quien eran el sujeto delante él.

-hermano, creo que él es Panchito Pistoles, la supuesta cara del evento del tío-

-¡tío!-gritaron al interior de la casa-¡alguien viene a verte!-

-¡y no son deudores!-

Tras un poco de espera Néstor y José aparecieron a la sala, mirando hacia la entrada de la casa, el gallo abrió los brazos con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Josecito!-

-¡Francisco!-

José corrió brincando a los brazos de Francisco casi como si fuera una novicia en el altar, Zico y Zeca se habían acostumbrado a ver el lado poco masculino de su tío ya perdiendo la vergüenza desde hace mucho, pero rápido abrieron los ojos al ver el habla tan rápida de ambos en el idioma de aquel extranjero (español) con asombro.

Ambos con un brazos al hombro del otro volvieron la atención hacia el resto.

-familia, él es mi amigo del alma, Panchito-el gallo saludo energético, siendo presentados y rápido cambio de idioma- _mis niños Zico y Zeca y Néstor Maradona, mi amigo de la infancia-_

_-sabes Josecito, falta alguien para completar el trió, se siente un poco ausente una parte-_

_-sí, yo también extraño a tener a Donal-_

Francisco dio un silbido como un alucheo.

- _Josecito se me pone sentimental-_

José le dio un codazo obteniendo una risotada.

- _cállate_ -

_-¿sigues enamorado de Don después de todos estos años? ¿eh?-_

José entrecerró los ojos, mirando feo al gallo sonriente.

_-enamorado es una palabra muy pero muy fuerte-_

_-lo tomare como un sí_ -

El sarape mágico de Francisco empezó a removerse incomodo y José tuvo que apartarse del gallo cuando el “poncho” parecía extenderse empujando a José para la sorpresa de todos.

 _-oh, oh-_ Francisco retrocedió con la manos al estomago, el sarape se ondeaba un poco con brusquedad pero los sonidos de Francisco lentamente lo iban calmando, de la misma manera a como le hablaban a un caballo _-oh, oh, quieto… eso es, quieto_ -y con una sonrisa de pena miro a todo- _lamento eso, mi sarape es un poquito temperamental, a veces se pone nervioso en presencia de muchos desconocidos en un solo lugar pero es inofensivo-_

Y como había esperado nadie le entendió, siendo José él quien termino traduciendo las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Señalo Néstor con algo de miedo.

-es un sarape mágico-

-¿un sarape mágico?-los tres respondieron al unión mirando al Francisco con los ojos desmesurados.

Frunciendo el ceño el cuervo miro al papagayo.

-¿es otro brujo como Mágica?-con un tono acusador.

-oh no no no-se apresuro a decir-él no entiende ni idea de lo que es la magia, no es ningún practicante de ella, ese sarape lo obtuvo por herencia familiar, es todo-

-así que… tú amigo proviene de una familia de brujos-

-no, tampoco-

La situación estaba siendo un poco complicada y más porque Francisco permanecía en silencio, calmado, ya que no entendía el portugués y porque se estaba haciendo una idea de que nada malo estaba pasando, que en cuestión no era así en realidad.

José suspiro, sabiendo que iban a tener un largo día, por lo que todos se fueron a sentar en la pequeña estancia de la sala, al no tener muebles suficientes Francisco sin ningún problema se sentó en el suelo mientras José iba rumbo a la cocina para preparar café para todos.

 

 

A partir del séptimo día ya habiendo consiguió el resto del equipo improvisando un templete en el barrio solo faltaban los preparativos que eran las luces, consiguiendo un favor de su novia Rosinha y las mesas para las bebidas para la función de esa noche.

Galdino ladeaba la cabeza con los brazos cruzados mirando inquiridoramente a José.

-no puedo creer, de entre todos, que hayas caído tan bajo-

José agrando los ojos, estando de cuclillas conectando la hilera de las conexiones de las luces de colores y desenredándolo, un poco de nerviosismo se vio en su cuerpo al reconocer la voz pero continúa con lo que estaba haciendo sin voltearse a ver al gallo con cola de zorro.

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-no me engañas, Josecito, te conozco-miro de reojos la cola de zorro de Galdino alzándose hacia los lados-evento de caridad… sé lo que paso con Velhe y el trato que te traes con él, estas estafando a tu propio barrio solo para salvar tu pellejo-

Frunciendo el ceño soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Néstor te lo conto?-

-Néstor no necesito contármelo-

-entonces quien-

-cierto sobrino tuyo que no esta desacuerdo con lo que haces-

José susurro una maldición adivinando quien fue.

-nadie más sabes de esto… pero viniendo que es esa guacamaya me veo obligado a estar a tu favor, no quiero que haya un estallido en la favela-

-y no lo habrá-

-entonces ¿es cierto?-el semblante del gallo cambio-¿no lo estas negando?-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Galo?-aun de cuclillas se giro-¿abandonar a mi mejor amigo en manos de los narcos? No gracias, si hubiera otra forma de evitar que Velhe se nos eche encima entonces soy todo oídos-

Ambas guardaron silencio con la mirada retando al otro, siendo Galdino haciendo una mueca metiendo sus manos a su ramera azul, su cola moviéndose en un vaivén rebelando su molestia.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

Aquello sorprendió al papagayo.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-ayuda, si necesitas ayuda en algo-se rasco la parte detrás de la nuca-escucha, Velhe es el jefe de esta parte de la favela y nadie más quiere meterse en problemas con él pero en cambio tu… tu  tuviste el valor de ir por Néstor y dar la voz por él, nadie más lo hubiera hecho pese a que fue un mal entendido-

-me estás dando demasiado crédito-  

-no es así y lo sabes-

José jugo distraído las luces con el gesto pensante.

-hubo una vez que Velhe no era así…-claro, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pensó José y a los pocos minutos medito con cuidado viendo al gallo blanco-sabes, me vendría bien algo de ayuda-

Con el gesto pensante Galdino se acerco arrodillándose entre las varias cajas de luces, desamarrando y comprobando los fusibles de las conexiones.

-¿piensas que con esto esos esbirros se calmen?-

-solo quieren su dinero devuelta, entonces les daremos lo que quieren-

-¿y en caso de que no?-

-nos acribillan a todos-

Galdino miro a José con horror.

-bueno, nada más a mi me acribillaran… ese fue el trato con él-sonrió creyendo que así calmaría al Galdino-oye, no me mires así, detuve a un yakuza tres veces ¿lo olvidas?-

Solo esperaba que todo ocurriera de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 

 

Aquel sarape embrujado que tenía en posesión el gallo algún día le provocaría un infarto de muerte, estaba dentro del conocimiento de José de que había sido un objeto de herencia del gallo de su bisabuelo de sangre indígena junto con otros más que pasaron a manos de los hermanos, Francisco obtuve el sarape desde los diez años por lo cual se hizo muy apegado a el estableciendo un profundo vinculo, hasta parecía que el sarape tenia vida propia socorriendo a su actual dueño, eran varias las veces que José veía como el gallo le hablaba con dulzura el sarape, pasando su mano en una caricia consintiéndolo como una querida mascota consentida, ver aquello le provoco un escalofrío al papagayo.

El sarape no era un objeto normal, eso lo sabía ya que José podría sentir la extraña energía que despedía y en ocasiones José se sentía no bienvenido al estar cerca de Francisco cuando el sarape estaba presente.

Rio con nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo se sintió estúpido, por tenerle miedo a un viejo trozo de tela embrujado.

Era una magia que José desconocía, una que no entendía proveniente de las tierras de Francisco, ni siquiera Francisco las entendía o las ignoraba, solo le había dicho que la recibió de herencia y que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su bisabuelo por viejas disputas de parte de su padre.

José estaba sentado en la mesa del área de su cocina mirando de reojos con desconfianza el sarape, tendido en la silla del lado opuesto del papagayo mientras esperaba al gallo cambiándose en la habitación que compartían.

José carraspeo la garganta, sonriendo con su peculiar coquetería de siempre.

-tú y yo… iniciamos con el pie izquierdo-

El sarape no se movió, los dedos de José dieron pequeños golpecitos la tasa de café.

-no te caigo bien y tu a mi… pero ambos nos preocupamos de cierta personita especial ¿no?-

Silencio, José se sintió estúpido fingiendo muy bien su carisma.

-además de que entre nos… soy el único que puede ver el aura mística que hay en ti, eres un mmm como decirlo en tu idioma… así, objeto fetiche-

El sarape se sacudió a lo que José sonrió.

-ahora tengo tu atención, admito que me tomo algo de tiempo averiguarlo pero lo primero que pensé fue que podrías ser un daemonio pero no tienes forma animal, así que ¿Por qué no un objeto fetiche? Solo un brujo de magia negra puede crear algo así-

Ondeándose como si fuera una serpiente, el sarape se “levanto” curvándose en S en la silla, José trago saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose la presa con un depredador asechándolo hasta que Francisco apareció con una alegre sonrisa no siendo consciente de la tensión en el ambiente. El gallo vestía una camiseta negra de manga larga con encaje rojo en el pecho y vaqueros, con su inseparable sombrero con la clara pinta de marca de un músico norteño, se acerco a la mesa acariciando el sarape antes de recoger la funda de sus armas.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Listo para la función de esta noche, Zé?-

El sarape rápido se envolvió a su dueño quedando como la prenda de un poncho, aun así levantando un aire de elegancia en Francisco.

José lo miro con algo de aburrimiento recargando el mentón a la mano, agitando un poco la tasa de café antes de tomar un sorbo.

-pareces un vaquero salido de una película de Eastwood-

Y con una sonrisa burlona Francisco soltó con ingenio.

-gracias, yo también pienso que me veo guapo-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:  
> Un dato curioso que solo ocurre en los comic, si, el sarape de Francisco tiene poderes con la capacidad de cambiar de tamaño y transportar a muchas personas a la vez, pero esto es solo en las apariciones que ha tenido el personajes en los comic brasileños de Zé Carioca, en la americana es un vil sarape normal, oh! Y viaja a caballo, eliminando la función “mágica” del sarape.
> 
> También José fue el aprendiz de Mágica de Spell, pero ella se harto de él diciéndole a José que era una desgracia para las brujas (pobrecito) y también fue niñero de la niña (hija, sobrina, no recuerdo) de Mágica, hubo un tiempo en que el papagayo era practicante de magia negra pero la dejo al mismo tiempo que dejo de fumar (¿hay relación ahí?) en uno de los cortos animados, se puede ver a Carioca manipulando el humo creando un ejército de hombres de humo, claramente estaba usando la mágica.
> 
> Parte de mi headcanon es en que José puede controlar o emplear mágica sí llega a tener un cigarro a la mano (como una regla del intercambio dentro de la hechicería) usa un medio para obtener otro fin a cambio, lo mismo tiene una función una varita, aunque por el hecho de que José recurra al uso de un objeto para obtener un fin lo hace ser de una categoría menor a diferencia de Mágica, quien es una bruja poderosa, que puede hacer uso de un objeto o sin el para hacer magia cuando quiera ella.
> 
> Y por otro lado, el objeto fetiche es cuando se “guarda” una energía dentro de un objeto intimo de una persona, a veces se puede depositar el fragmento del alma, como los horrocrux de una Liche. y un daemonio es el reflejo o pedazo del alma de una persona que adquiere una forma animal y el sexo opuesto de la persona, son como acompañantes del alma manifestada.


End file.
